Blood From a Stone
Blood From a Stone is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-first case of Stonemoor and the one-hundred and eleventh overall. It is featured as the third case set in Granite Meadow. Plot After the team discovered that an assassin had taken their name from a serial killer who killed sixteen years ago, Spencer and the player decided to go for a stroll along a woodland trail to find out more. However the duo of detectives found the body of hunter Samson Mortaxe, his head smashed open. Alexandre then confirmed that the victim died from blood loss due to a single crack to the skull. They then found clues to suspect mountain cyclist Kiki Chamberlain, hiker Andrew Robertson and animal ranger Alexandro Moon in the murder. They also discovered that the killer was at the victim's cabin after his murder before they were informed by Valentina that the victim visited some flooded ruins before his death. They then investigated the flooded ruins where they found clues to suspect former Hellhound cultist and gothic girl Ingrid Jameson and Spencer's best friend and journalist Molly Hooper before they discovered the killer was part of the Historical Society in Stonemoor. They then learned that Alexandro tore up Samson's fur jacket and that Andrew was Samson's foster brother before they learned that a bear was tearing up the victim's cabin. After Valentina and the detectives was able to fend off the bear, they found Molly cursing the victim nearby, learning that Samson was refusing to help her with a survival wilderness article she was writing. After they swept the victim's ruined cabin and the flooded ruins again, they soon found enough clues to incriminate Alexandro as Samson's killer. They then confronted the animal ranger they had known for so long on the woodland trail, where the young ranger denied killing Samson, saying that he was no murderer. However when Spencer asked him about tearing the victim's jacket, Alexandro snapped and started crying, telling them that he couldn't understand what had happened. They then took him back to the blimp where Valerie talked to Alexandro while the detectives watched. They soon learned that the animal ranger had confronted Samson about killing the animals in the district and Samson denied killing them for money. However soon after, Alexandro felt a prick of pain in his neck and he then passed out. Soon after, he soon found himself next to Samson's cold dead body, with a bloodstained rock in his hand. He then realized his mistake after he saw the bleeding wound in the victim's cracked head and he fled the scene, finding out about the flooded ruins after finding a map in the victim's cabin and hiding them to wash away his sins. Valerie then decided to write a report for Judge South that someone must've interfered with Alexandro by drugging him to commit murder, leading the judge to order immediate psychological evaluation for Alexandro while he remained in custody. Afterwards, a panicking Natalie Piché came to the blimp, demanding to see Alexandro. They then calmed down Natalie and told her about what had happened to Alexandro. She then told them that she was determined to help the one she loved like a son. She and the detectives then hurried back to the woodland trail where Samson was killed and found a broken needle at the scene that they sent to Alexandre and Fleur to analyze while they examined Alexandro's health. The combined efforts of Valerie, Alexandre and Fleur helped the team confirm that Alexandro was indeed drugged by someone and forced to commit murder. Alexandre then confirmed that the drug used on Alexandro had similar components used on Daniel Hartmann when he was kidnapped back in Crimson Canyon. They then concluded that Alexandro was forced into murder by the kingpin's assassin. They then talked to Natalie about getting Alexandro safety and she told them that she had a summer home in the city of Fairmount. After Judge South approved the extradition, Chief Flanagan then called the Fairmount PD to organize safety protocols for Alexandro's safety to Fairmount and in Natalie's summer home. Profiler Zander Lee then came to take Alexandro back to France and have him kept in Natalie's summer home, Natalie promising to Alexandro that she would call him every day. Meanwhile, Molly Hooper came to the station to tell them that she wanted to talk to them. She then told the player and April that she thought about what the detectives had found out about the kingpin's assassin and their hidden aliases behind the serial killer she and Spencer had looked for sixteen years ago. She then told them that she knew information about the serial killer and she then directed them to the victim's cabin as she had lost the newspaper she had there. They then found the newspaper in the snow and restored the faded text to find out that it was an obituary that noted the death of Molly's parents. They then talked to Molly about her parents' death and she confessed that she was sure that the Mountain Murderer was behind the death of her parents and she had decided to investigate with her best friend Spencer all those years ago. She then told them that while she couldn't remember what happened on the expedition, she had left a series of recordings at her old family's cabin in the mountains before handing the detectives the keys to the cabin. After all the events, Chief Flanagan told the team that they would need to hurry to investigate Molly's old family cabin and recover the recordings she and Spencer recorded all those years ago. Sixteen years ago, Molly and Spencer trekked through the chilly forest of Granite Meadow, Molly talking about how the police found her parents mauled to death inside their home in the city that shone down below in the dark deep night. Spencer then patted his best friend's shoulder and promised that they would avenge her parents and uncover the Mountain Murderer's mystery, eventually finding the Hooper family's cabin, as Molly unlocked the front door to reveal new mysteries... Summary Victim *'Samson Mortaxe' (found dead, his head smashed open) Murder Weapon *'Bloody Rock' Killer *'Alexandro Moon' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats dark chocolate *The suspect wears hiking boots *The suspect is part of the Historical Society Profile *The suspect eats dark chocolate *The suspect wears hiking boots *The suspect is part of the Historical Society Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect eats dark chocolate *The suspect wears hiking boots *The suspect is part of the Historical Society Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect eats dark chocolate *The suspect wears hiking boots *The suspect is part of the Historical Society Profile *The suspect eats dark chocolate *The suspect wears hiking boots *The suspect is part of the Historical Society Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats dark chocolate. *The killer wears hiking boots. *The killer is part of the Historical Society. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer has O- blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Woodland Trail. (Clues: Victim's Body, Wheel Trail) *Examine Wheel Trail. (Result: Bike Identified; New Suspect: Kiki Chamberlain) *Question Kiki about the murder of Samson Mortaxe. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Cabin) *Investigate Victim's Cabin. (Clues: Victim's Mailbox, Bloody Doormat, Locked Backpack) *Examine Locked Backpack. (Result: Hiker's Backpack Unlocked) *Examine Hiker's Backpack. (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Andrew Robertson) *Question Andrew about how he knew the victim. *Examine Victim's Mailbox. (Result: Mailbox Unlocked; New Suspect: Alexandro Moon) *Question Alexandro about sending a letter to the victim. *Examine Bloody Doormat. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears hiking boots) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats dark chocolate) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Flooded Ruins. (Clues: Pile of Rubble, Broken Pieces, Faded Notepad) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Gothic Necklace; New Suspect: Ingrid Jameson) *Interrogate Ingrid about being in Granite Meadow. (Attribute: Ingrid eats dark chocolate and wears hiking boots) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Notes Uncovered; New Suspect: Molly Hooper) *Question Molly Hooper about the murder. (Attribute: Molly eats dark chocolate) *Examine Pile of Rubble. (Result: Bloody Ribbon) *Analyze Bloody Ribbon. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is part of the Historical Society, Alexandro is part of the Historical Society, Kiki is part of the Historical Society, Andrew is part of the Historical Society; New Crime Scene: Trail Pathway) *Investigate Trail Pathway. (Clues: Victim's Jacket, Broken Frame) *Examine Victim's Jacket. (Result: Brown Bits) *Examine Brown Bits. (Result: Animal Feed Identified; Attribute: Alexandro wears hiking boots) *Question Alexandro Moon about Samson's jacket. (Attribute: Alexandro eats dark chocolate) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Frame Restored) *Analyze Family Photo. (09:00:00) *Question Andrew about being Samson's foster brother. (Attribute: Andrew eats dark chocolate and wears hiking boots) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *See why Molly is cursing the victim out by the victim's cabin. (Attribute: Molly is part of the Historical Society and wears hiking boots; New Crime Scene: Cabin Kitchen) *Investigate Cabin Kitchen. (Clues: Burnt Logs, Bloodstained Arrow) *Examine Bloodstained Arrow. (Result: Blood Sample) *Examine Blood Sample. (Result: Kiki's Blood Identified) *Ask Kiki about the victim shooting her. (Attribute: Kiki eats dark chocolate and wears hiking boots) *Examine Burnt Logs. (Result: Burnt Book) *Analyze Burnt Book. (09:00:00) *Ask Ingrid about the victim burning her tome. (Attribute: Ingrid is part of the Historical Society) *Investigate Fallen Pillars. (Clues: Floating Algae, Broken Pieces) *Examine Floating Algae. (Result: Bloody Rock) *Analyze Bloody Rock. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Bloody Rock; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Victim's Bow) *Analyze Victim's Bow. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has O- blood type) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to By the Assassin's Clutches (3/6). (No stars) By the Assassin's Clutches (3/6) *Calm down Natalie and tell her what happened. *Investigate Woodland Trail. (Clue: Decomposing Log) *Examine Decomposing Log. (Result: Broken Glass Found) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Needle Restored) *Analyze Needle. (03:00:00) *Ask Natalie about finding safety for Alexandro. (Reward: Burger) *Take Alexandro to Zander for safety in Fairmount. (Reward: Ranger's Backpack) *See what Molly wanted to confess to the player. *Investigate Victim's Cabin. (Clue: Soaked Newspaper) *Examine Soaked Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Obituary Discovered) *Question Molly about the death of her parents. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off the idiom, meaning it's difficult to persuade someone to give or tell you something. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Granite Meadow